Regalo
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Karin está consciente que Suigetsu no es el mejor novio de todos ni tampoco el que mejor piense, pero joder, ella creyó que esta vez haría un esfuerzo.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Regalo.

**Pareja principal: **Suigetsu & Karin.

**Rated: **T

**Género: **Romance/Humor.

**Resumen: **Karin está consciente que Suigetsu no es el mejor novio de todos ni tampoco el que mejor piense, pero joder, ella creyó que esta vez haría un esfuerzo.

**Advertencia: **Es el personaje de Suigetsu de quien hablamos, no soy yo dando a conocer mi perversidad, solo trató de mantener al querido _dientes chuecos _dentro de su comportamiento.

* * *

**R**e**g**a**l**o

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo único]**

* * *

Un año de novios cumplían y esto en serio que era un milagro. Bueno, asi era como Karin lo veía esa mañana mientras se alistaba para irse a la universidad. No es que ella ande de boba pensando en los _maravillosos _365 días que ha pasado al lado del desperdicio humano que tiene como novio, es solo que es sorprendente.

Ella tampoco piensa mucho en Suigetsu porque es un bastardo. Un bastardo pervertido. No sabe cómo es que su pobre anatomía ha sobrevivido al lado de un ninfomaníaco como aquel escurridizo espécimen de alcantarilla.

A veces la pelirroja se pregunta qué tan drogada habría estado como para acostarse con ese idiota.

Cuando se ve lista delante del espejo decide recoger sus cosas y salir del departamento que renta, dentro de un edificio que está cerca de la facultad de periodismo. Abre la puerta y sale, y cuando se da la vuelta, la misma cara de idiota junto con esa sonrisa que le recuerda todas las veces en que la cabeza de Suigetsu se esconde en sus piernas, la asusta y la hace brincar.

Suigetsu suelta una risa, pues le encanta asustar a la Uzumaki y ver la cara de desconcierto y miedo que tiene en esos momentos, pero después la oji carmesí recobra el aire y le da un puntapié al de ojos purpuras.

— Maldito… ¡Casi haces que me orino del susto!

— ¿En serio? Tsk, debí de haberte asustado más, me hubiese gustado ser yo quien te cambiara de ropa interior.

Ella se sonrojó y gruñó. — Pervertido de agua puerca, ¡deja de decir esas cosas! ¿Acaso no tienes respeto?

Suigetsu sonríe y enseña la hilera de dientes puntiagudos que a Karin le recuerdan a una piraña mordelona.

— Como sea –masculla después de un tiempo en donde el corazón deja de latir asustadizo y cuando tiene la cabeza ahora llena de insultos para el desperfecto de su novio –si, a veces le da miedo como se escucha decirle a Suigetsu _novio_. — ¿Qué haces aquí y no en tu basurero de casa roncando?

— Pues solo vine a ver tu cara.

— ¿Mi cara?

— Si, es que ayer tuve un sueño horroroso y ver tu rostro me tranquiliza –dijo.

La de cabello rojo abrió ligeramente los ojos. — ¿Te "tranquiliza"?

La sonrisa de Suigetsu otra vez. — Si, me tranquiliza porque no hay cosa más horrenda que tu rostro por la mañana.

Karin se enfada y lo quiere matar. Hundir su cabeza en la tasa de su baño parece buena idea, o tal vez ahorcarlo con su cinturón, cualquier opción, suena tentadora, además no es como si alguien extrañara a Suigetsu, hasta creía que Mangetsu le ayudaría a esconder el cuerpo.

— Si viniste solo a joderme la existencia, muévete.

Pasa por su costado porque no quería seguir escuchando las babosadas del peli blanco, tampoco quería verle la cara. Se sentía extrañamente más molesta de lo normal, y esta vez parecía ser que el comportamiento de Suigetsu no era la causa.

— Hey, espera que no he terminado.

— No estoy de humor para tus idioteces…

— ¿Estás en tus días? –preguntó Suigetsu —. ¿Es por eso que estás así, no?Te lo dije Karin, te dije que si comprabas de las _Saba _te iban a molestar, pero claro, no me haces caso…

— ¡No es eso animal! –gruñó, sonrojada de que Suigetsu revelase aquellos secretos femeninos que ni su propia madre sabía.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás más rabiosa como una ardilla?

— Tal vez por qué tú eres la dinamita, y te pediré que no me compares con una ardilla.

— ¿Y por qué no? tienen cierto parecido.

Karin alzó una ceja. — ¿Ah sí? ¿Y en que tenemos parecido?

— En que su aliento apesta a nueces.

Ella gruñó y le enseñó el dedo del medio. — Vete a la mierda.

— Hey, hey, espera –la toma del brazo y Karin se prepara para darle un puñetazo.

— En serio, Suigetsu, no me tienes nada contenta y aparte, llegaré tarde a mis clases, asi que suéltame.

— Por lo menos espera a que te dé algo.

Los ojos rubíes dejan de mostrarse furiosos y ve, despacio, la cara de Suigetsu.

— ¿Algo?

— Si, por nuestro aniversario. ¿Qué? ¿No es hoy? ¿No fue en el día en que Benito Juárez nació cuando tu yo folla…?

— ¡Cállate! –ahora hasta las orejas estaban rojas.

Después de unos minutos de cerrarle la boca al Hozuki por fin Karin ve lo que quiere ver. Suigetsu busca en las bolsas de su pantalón, diciendo que le gustará lo que le ha comprado. Ella espera con cara de irritación, intentando no lucir emocionada y tampoco ansiosa, porque lo está, esta jodidamente emocionada de recibir algo de aquella piraña malditamente tacaña. Cuando Suigetsu saca sus manos de los apretados bolsillos de su pantalón –que por cierto, remarcan muy bien su trasero, las ansias se convierten en decepción.

— ¿Una liga?

— No es solo una liga –reprocha Suigetsu —. Es _la _liga.

— ¿"La" liga? Que estupideces estás diciendo.

— No, no es ninguna estupidez. Es una liga. Una liga para el cabello. Para tú cabello.

— ¿Y para que mierda quiero una liga, eh? Yo no utilizo ligas.

Suigetsu se acerca y Karin se siente atrapada, no porque él sea más alto ni tampoco más fuerte, sino porque esa mirada pesada, los ojos purpuras brillosos y la sonrisa llena de maldad la abruman hasta el punto de quedar indefensa. Carraspea un poco, tratando de no hacer notar su incomodidad.

— Créeme, harás de esta liga tu favorita. Yo sé lo que te digo.

— Aja.

— Te servirá mucho.

Y él le toma del cabello hasta formar una coleta que amarra con la liga, no perdón; _la _liga, que amarra con _la _liga, pero Karin no entiende nada. Ella sabe que Suigetsu no es de los mejores novios y tampoco es un genio dotado, pero tenía esperanzas y se esperó algo mejor.

— ¿Me servirá dices? ¿En qué va servirme?

— ¿Quieres saberlo? –preguntó, acercando el rostro hasta rozar su cuello. Karin arquea una ceja, cansada de tanto misterio.

— Sí, sí, como sea, dímelo antes de que la tire a la basura o se la regale a una niña.

Entonces Suigetsu se acerca lentamente a su oído, y en un murmullo, confiesa todo.

La cara de Karin se sonroja, de un rojo tan similar a su cabello y ojos que no puede evitar esconderlo y ver con la boca completamente abierta el rostro del albino que sonríe victorioso.

— Sé que tu cabello te molesta mucho cuando saludas a _Suigetsu Junior_, pero estoy seguro que cuando te ates el cabello con la liga, todo será mejor.

— ¡E-Eres un cerdo! –le grita, golpeándole el pecho y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Suigetsu suspira, pero con la sonrisa en sus labios. — Feliz aniversario para ti también, Karin.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

La idea no es completamente _mía_, de hecho, la leí en cierto oneshot SasuSaku que ya no me acuerdo.

Muchas gracias por llegar aquí, espero que les haya gustado la lectura.


End file.
